We'll Get Through This
by Demelza
Summary: Set after the events of Superheroes Pt 2..... Bosco's been asked to tell Faith the bad news....


Title: We'll Get Through This  
  
Author: Demelza  
  
Email: I have so many….. erm, demwatt@hyper.net.nz would be good. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Third Watch belongs to NBC and it's other owners. I own nothing in it except the beautiful wording. :-P  
  
Author's Notes: Just to pre warn you all, I have not seen any of the Season 3 episodes, and am going by what I read of the spoilers… so if there are any inaccuracies, I do hereby apologise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bosco had been driving around for hours, he tried going home, sleeping off the day… the memories. But his mind was haunted by the images, by the sounds and he couldn't sleep. Not even the sleeping pill he'd popped earlier that he'd been subscribed to take when he couldn't sleep thanks to the good ol' shrink Faith had sent him off to, had worked.  
  
So he was in his car, driving. It helped him, helped to clear his mind, get rid of unwanted thoughts and feelings. In his car, he could drive the thoughts out; force them to leave him the hell alone. The adrenalin rush excited him, cleared his mind with the sheer power in knowing he was invincible, even if for just the few minutes where his mind was fresh and clear. But the thoughts were more powerful than the adrenalin rush. They overpowered him. The gunfire echoed in his mind, the shouts, the screams… and the images of when he and Faith tried CPR on Ross.  
  
But it was already too late by then.  
  
A horn blared behind him, and Bosco blinked, only now realising he had stopped in the middle of the road, the engine running smoothly, his foot heavily placed on the brakes. Slowly, he eased the pressure off the brake pedal, and reapplied his foot on the accelerator. The car behind him went screaming past, the driver giving the middle finger gesture.  
  
He ignored it, and continued along the road until he came up to a sharp left hand corner, which he took with grace. The car rounded the corner tidily, the tires didn't scream, and as he straightened it up he was asking himself what the fuck he was doing in this area of town. It was Faith's neighbourhood, in fact, her and Fred's apartment was just up the block.  
  
Bosco pulled the car up against the kerb, and looked down at her building. His heart was pounding inside his chest, and his palms were sweaty. The adrenalin.  
  
"I think it'd be best, if you told Officer Yokas about what's happened here today, her suspension until this investigation is resolved…"  
  
The Lieutenant's voice, echoing in his brain.  
  
He blinked, turning off the engine. He took in a breath, then slowly let it out as he gathered his jacket from the seat next to him and climbed from the car, closing the door after him.  
  
Bosco gathered his composure, putting on his jacket, and then crossed the street, waking the few buildings distance from his car, until he reached Faith's building.  
  
Walking inside, he climbed the stairs, wanting to put off what he had to do for as long as possible.  
  
But it wasn't long enough, when he reached her level, and found himself knocking on the door to her apartment.  
  
There was silence, and he was almost about to turn around, when the door opened. "Boz?" She asked, and he swallowed. "What's going on?"  
  
Bosco opened his mouth a couple times, trying to form the right words to begin, but he swallowed again, wetting his lips. "Faith… I'm so sorry…"  
  
Faith stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her until it was ajar only a couple inches. "I don't…"  
  
"Ross…" She shook her head, looking at him. He let out a breath, taking in another one, he really didn't want to be doing this… not after the problems they'd been having. 'Why the fuck couldn't the lieutenant come and do his own dirty work?' He asked angrily. "The bullet, that got him… it came from your gun."  
  
"What?" She exclaimed.  
  
"After I left the locker room… loo asked me stop by his office, they were trying to find out how it had all gone down… it was you Faith, you were the one who got Ross." He told her, swallowing again, his voice grave.  
  
"Oh god," she gasped, covering her mouth, shaking her head. "I thought…"  
  
"So did I…" he replied.  
  
Tears filled Faith's eyes, and she dropped to her knees, still shaking her head. Bosco went over and crouched down beside her, "It was an accident, these things happen… it was, hell out there, with everything that was going on… it was…" he went to go on, when Faith slowly turned to look him in the eyes, "It'll be okay, everything will."  
  
"I could lose my job… go to jail…" Faith said back, her voice shaky and low. "I killed him Boz…"  
  
"N-no one knows… for sure… they just think, it came from where you stood…"  
  
"I already thought, I'd killed a man… but an officer? I'm going to go to jail," she begun crying.  
  
Bosco put his arm around her, "We'll get through this." He told her in a firm voice, "I swear to god we will." Faith shook her head, crying, but Bosco pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "We'll get through this, together… I promise."  
  
  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs,  
  
oh how quickly life can turn around,  
  
in an instant,  
  
it feels so good to reunite,  
  
within ourselves, and within the light,  
  
we'll find peace there.  
  
Lyrics from 'My Sacrifice' by Creed 


End file.
